lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Burns the Floor
Donna Burns The Floor "Attention Everyone," shouted Ezra "Welcome to the 50th annual, Berry Performing Arts Center Dance Spectacular. I'm your host, "Ezra Fitz" Backstage, Emma and Donna were looking for Luis, who was in the dressing rooms, "Luis" Emma asked, "What's wrong?" "There are millions of people onstage" "And you know I hate public speaking!" "You were the only option since my old dancing partner, Kyle has broken his leg," Emma replied, "After Mia tried to break Michael's leg by making him fall off his motorcycle." "Kyle heard the plot and hit her car to prevent Mikey from missing out on the show. He didn't know that he was supposed to turn by Hale Street." "Remember when we were in Cuba for the LADAWS Havana Nights contest?" Emma asked. "Yeah" Luis recalled, "I help people support Mr. and Dr. Andor." "It's just like that" Emma explained, "But this time we're doing the dancing. Just focus on me." Luis adjusted his glasses and felt confident. "The first number is a samba dance with the Brazillian song, "Magalenha" by Sergio Mendes. Emma, Maria, Aiden, Luis, and Donna caught up with Stacy, Caleb, Michael, and the other dancers, "What took you guys so long?" Caleb asked. "We had a little pep talk, backstage," Donna explained. Stubby placed a record on his turntable and the music started to play "Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verao Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão Te te te te te te te Te te te te te te te Te te te te te te te Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão te te te coração Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão te te te coração Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, 'Tô cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, Daquele tempo que vivia la na roça com uma filha Na barriga e outra filha pra criar Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, 'Tô cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, Daquele tempo que vivia la na roça com uma filha Na barriga e outra filha pra criar Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, 'Tô cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, Daquele tempo que vivia la na roça com uma filha Na barriga e outra filha pra criar Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão te te te coração Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão te te te coração Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te Te te te te te" The music sang as the dancers danced to the beat. During the whole show, Luis had his eyes set on Emma. Notes/Trivia Hale Street is named after Pretty Little Liars actors actress, "Lucy Hale"